Just A Sleepover, Right?
by Cartoonny
Summary: Just a little Jerlita oneshot of them messing around on Lyoko after they defeated XANA. Little bit of humor.


**I**

"Scanner Aelita. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization."

I heard those words of my closest friend, Jeremie Belpois, as my entire person was scanned and transferred into a large supercomputer that was at least 25 years ahead of its time. I opened my eyes as I dropped onto a digital platform inside the virtual world of Lyoko, the place of which I was considered to be the 'princess' of. I had been sent into the Ice Sector, my personal favorite of them all, mainly because of my love of winter.

"Are you coming or not, Jer?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently on the digital ice. "Yeah, yeah. Hold on princess, I'm coming. Just need to do a few last minute touches on the programs I'm working on….. There! Alright, I'm on my way in now." Jeremie replied, setting the headset down and getting in the elevator to go to the scanner room. Soon, he was standing in the Ice Sector with Aelita, preparing to put his plan into motion.

"Alright, Jeremie. You dragged me to Lyoko. Now what?" I asked. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a small chunk of ice that stuck up from the floor like a stalagmite, pushing me down to a sitting position, and forcing me to lay back on it. Surprisingly, even though it was ice, it was actually quite comfortable to lie on.

Then, Jeremie pulled up an interface on his watch. He had added it to his outfit when he recreated it to make it look more 'realistic', as he had said it.

Then, I looked out to the 'sky' of Lyoko and saw a large, elaborate series of lights and colors. My father had told me about them before we had virtualized ourselves. They were called the 'Northern Lights', I think. There were at least twenty-five colors and an unbelievable number of different shapes and forms that they were creating. I swore I was seeing something of either heavenly proportions or a work of magic; possibly even a combination of the two.

And my, were they breathtaking. "Oh, wow! Jeremie! This is amazing! Did you make this Northern Lights show as a program?" I asked him, not taking my eyes from the lights.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. I thought it'd be a good Christmas gift." Jeremie said, sitting down beside me, wrapping an arm around me. Luckily we were on Lyoko, or else my face would've been a deep shade of red. "It is. It's a wonderful gift. Thank you, Jeremie." I told him, wrapping my arm around him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"A—Uhhh... Aelita…? There's something I've been meaning to ask you…." Jeremie mumbled, barely loud enough to hear. "What is it, Jeremie?" I prompted. "Do you, err, wanna go out with me?" Jeremie asked.

"Ooh, Jeremie! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will!" I squeaked quietly, even though we were alone on Lyoko and X.A.N.A. was gone. "But, you have to promise me that you'll stop being on the computer so much. It'll start to really affect your eyes, and I don't want to have a blind boyfriend." I added seriously.

"Mm…. Anything for you, angel." Jeremie replied.

"I thought I was 'princess?'" I asked.

"Not anymore. Not to me, anyway. Everyone else, you'll probably still be 'princess.'" He replied. "Hey, do you wanna get outta here? I'm sure Jim would have a fit if he saw us sneaking in after curfew."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get back to Kadic." I surrendered, forming an energy field in my hand. But, Jeremie put his hand on my wrist, shaking his head. "No need for that. I can materialize us from here," he said, pointing to his computer-watch. Then, he worked his techie magic and de-virtualized and materialized us.

I stepped out of the cylindrical scanner and saw Jeremie off to my left, getting out of his own scanner. He flashed me a warm smile and walked toward me, a hand outstretched. I took it, lacing my fingers in with his, and headed to the elevator. With my free hand, I hit the up button on the elevator and leaned on Jeremie a little; not so much to knock us both over, but enough to take some of the weight off of my own feet.

"That was a really awesome light show you made back there, Jer." I told him, trying to break the awkward silence that was developing.

"I try." He responded as the elevator doors opened. "Race you back to Kadic?" he added, climbing the ropes up leading out of the factory.

I followed him up on the other rope, beating him to the top. "Oh, you are _so_ on!" I jeered at him, jumping onto the ground running. "Hey!" Jeremie yelped, landing on the ground, stumbling to catch me. "Oh, fine. I was gonna give you a head start anyway…" he muttered. That's what made me stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" the blonde-haired boy asked. "No you don't. This'll be a fair race. We'll go through the sewers back to school. Scooters only, alright? When we get down there, I'll get us started." I explained, sliding the manhole cover off of the middle of the bridge to the factory.

"Okay. We can do that." Jer said, climbing down into the sewers. I followed him down and grabbed my scooter when we got down there. My blonde boyfriend mounted his own scooter and I started the countdown for our race. "We start out on three, okay?" I said, looking to Jeremie. He nodded, and I continued.

"Three…" We both gripped the handlebars on our scooters.

"Two…" I felt a few beads of sweat rolling down my cheek.

"One…" I took one last breath and finished off the countdown.

"GO!"

Jeremie and I took off on our scooters, racing through the sewers back to Kadic Academy. Luckily, there weren't any intersections where there were any jumps to make, so we'd have a smooth race. For the first few turns, I barely even saw Jeremie around. Then when we were about halfway home, Jer slowly gained on me. That's what made me begin to worry if I'd win.

"Did I ever mention what the winner got?" the blonde asked when he got beside me. "No, why? What is it?" I inquired.

"I'll tell you… Right now…" Jer said, passing me just as we got back to the manhole that was in the school grounds.

I seethed a little to myself, allowing myself to get distracted like that, but gave up and folded up my scooter and leaned it against the sewer wall. "Alright, you win. What's the winner's purse?" I asked.

"Well… It all depends if you're up for it…" he prompted. "Just spit it out, Jer." I urged him on.

"A sleepover," he breathed out. I could tell he wasn't exactly sure of his idea. "Ah—! In your room?" I asked, taken a little bit aback by the proposition, climbing the ladder out of the sewer.

"Uhmm, yeah...? I said it all depends if you're up for it or not… You don't have to…" he mumbled, shuffling his feet a little with a minor blush on his face as we covered up the manhole.

"Oh no, it's not that… I'm actually sorta up for it…" I said, heat rushing to my face. "I just didn't expect that from you… Did you have _something_ planned to mention that, or what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh! No! I wouldn't do that… Not for at least another few years and with your consent, of course. But that's not now. Now, I just want a sleepover... Is that alright?" Jeremie scrambled to explain.

"Hmm…. I guess so… Besides, it's already past curfew and I'd bet Jim's already on patrol around the stairwells and all, so I guess it'd be okay." I replied quietly as we entered the dorms. I did know that Jeremie's dorm was on the third floor.

"Okay Aelita. Jim usually starts his patrol on the fifth floor and the works his way down. He probably started about five minutes ago, and he takes about five minutes on each floor, so he's probably on the fourth floor now, where the girls' dorms are." Jeremie stated, taking a short breather before going back to his long-winded explanation. "By the time we get to the third floor by stairs, he'll probably be there. So I say we wait about five minutes and sneak up the back stairs from the second floor when Jim's coming down the front stairs. That good?" he said, wheezing a little after his long speech.

"Jeremie." I said, tapping him on the shoulder as he walked away from me. "What, Aelita?" he asked, turning around slightly. I just pointed over my left shoulder, where Jim was sacked out beside a vending machine we'd just passed, sleeping like a log.

"Oh…" He mumbled, turning a little red after his long and completely unnecessary speech. I just giggled a little and urged him up the steps.

By the time we got up to his dorm room, my eyelids were so heavy I thought I'd fall asleep and fall into Jeremie. He unlocked his door and we walked inside.

The light blue paint scheme on the walls, with the Einstein poster on the wall beside his bed. I was used to seeing his dorm, since it was here that we, the Lyoko Warriors, had met often times to discuss the matters of the supercomputer. Jer grabbed a pillow and blanket from his bed and walked over to his chair, setting the pillow against the back of it.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, walking over beside him. "Sleeping in the chair." My boyfriend responded plainly. "You can have the bed." Offended, I took the pillow out from behind him and snatched his blanket, scurrying over to the bed and curling up in them.

"Hey! What're you doing?" the blonde-haired boy yipped quietly, chasing me over to the bed, stumbling onto the bed. I used the opportunity of his surprise to wrap my arms and the blanket around him.

Jer soon realized what I did and asked, "What was that for?"

"Well, it's a sleepover, right? And we're dating, right? So what's wrong with sleeping in the same bed? I trust you enough to know you don't have any bad intentions, so what's the harm?" I explained.

"Mmm… True… Alright, you win." Jer surrendered, wrapping his long arms around me, making me turn as red as his sweater. With my pink hair feeling close to being a fiery red, I snuggled up close to Jeremie, snaking my arms around his body underneath his arms.

"Jeremie?" I peeped quietly.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the offer…" I mumbled.

"No problem, angel." He whispered into my hair as we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
